The Breath of Life and Death
by Sakura G
Summary: Sakura has been having a strange dream once again. Kissing Syaoran isn't something normal. But does Sakura love Syaoran? And who is the girl in her dreams and what does she have to do with the Clow cards? (complete & editied)
1. A Morning Kiss

Note: Hey everyone! This was and idea I had one day so....here it is! Oh and this is after the master of the clow series but Syaoran hasn't told Sakura his feelings for her yet.  
  
Chapter 1: A Morning Kiss  
  
Sakura jolted up. That dream....the same dream as before. The girl. Syaoran. Lying there. The girl saying something but Sakura not being able to hear anything. Sakura nodding and leaning down. The kiss. Syaoran's sweet lips on hers. Syaoran's eyes slowly opening and smiling at her. A ghostly figure coming out of Syaoran's mouth. The girl bringing her wand down and a card forming. Light shinning on the bottom part of her face only revealing her mouth. Then Sakura would wake up. Always. She never saw the rest of the girl's face. Just an outline....and a mouth.  
  
She only told the dream to two people. Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoyo for support on her feelings about kissing Syaoran and Eriol for advice. But she had not told Kero, Yue, and especially not Syaoran. Eriol thought it might be something from the future like usual, but Tomoyo thought it might mean Sakura loves Syaoran and doesn't want to admit it (of course Tomoyo knows about Syaoran's feelings for Sakura). Sakura didn't know what to believe. Of course she liked Syaoran but did she LOVE him was the question.  
  
A loud snore coming from the other side of her bed brought her from her thoughts. She smiled. Even though he was smaller than a teddy bear, Kero's snoring was as loud as a lion. Sakura decided to go ahead and get up. She stood up, got dressed and then glanced at her clock. 6:00! She was never woke up at 6:00! Were the school doors even open?  
  
'Might as well go and see,' she thought as she got up and got into her school uniform. She slipped out of her room and went to the kitchen. There, she made a pancake and stuffed it in her mouth as she strapped on her rollerblades and gear, and then headed off towards her school, Reedington Middle School ((I made this so she's in ninth grade now and here that's the last year in Middle School)). When she got there, she found the school doors unlocked and went up to her classroom. When she got there, she noticed she was the first one. She glanced up at the clock and was surprised to see it was already 6:45.  
  
"That's a start. This'll be a great surprise for everyone," Sakura said happily as she went to her seat. Not a minute later the door opened and Syaoran walked in.  
  
"Oh! *blush* Good morning Sakura. You're here early," he said as he went to his seat behind her.  
  
"Good morning to you too Syaoran," she said happily as she turned around and smiled at him. How he loved that smile. And how he loved her. But did she love him in return was the question. Then, he noticed she was staring at him. Her beautiful green eyes captured his auburn ones as he slowly leaned forward. And to his surprise, she started to lean in too! She brought her hand up and brushed his hair away from his eyes, brushing his skin as she did so. Such soft skin. How she longed to touch it. Sakura then realized that she loved Syaoran. Probably since the dream started. He picked up her other hand and set it on his cheek. Her soft skin touching his. How he had dreamed of touching her skin....and her lips which looked so soft right now. She smiled. By now they were centemeters apart. Their eyes started to close as their lips touched. They touched....then hesitated....then continued. Soon Syaoran's arms were around her waist as her hands were still on his cheeks. She loved this moment and wished it would never end. He loved this moment and wished it would never end. The kiss lasted a few moments before they heard voices coming up the stairs. They parted, Syaoran's arms still around her waist and Sakura's hands still on his cheeks. He smiled then let go. She then too brought her hands down. He then stood up, smiled at her, and walked over and started his morning duties as Sakura went over to greet Tomoyo, Eriol, and all of their other friends. 


	2. Talking with Tomoyo

Note: Ok. I've changed their ages. Their in ninth grade now and Syaoran is now 17 and Sakura is 16. I hope you like it so far! Sorry this one is so short too. Longer ones are coming up!  
  
Chapter 2: Talking with Tomoyo  
  
"Sakura are you okay?" asked Tomoyo as they sat eating lunch.  
  
"Well....yes. I'm fine. Really. It's just...." started Sakura. Tomoyo made a gesture saying to continue.  
  
"Well...I think I'm in love," finished Sakura.   
  
Tomoyo's eyes got big and she asked "Who? Who is the lucky guy?"  
  
"I thought we were just friends but...this morning he was just SO handsome! I couldn't help looking into those auburn eyes of his or feeling his soft lips..." Sakura said as she put her hands together and looked up into the sky, her eyes gleaming.  
  
"You kissed Li!" Tomoyo cried, jumping up, "You kissed Li! That's why you were in floaty mode this morning when you came to greet us!" Sakura just sat there, blushing a deep red.  
  
"Please Tomoyo. Don't tell anyone. Not Kero, Yue, or Eriol," pleaded Sakura. If she and Syaoran were going to become an item, she didn't want Kero teasing her all night and all day. And if Toya heard...Sakura sighed. Syaoran would be dead before he could even see her again if Toya heard.  
  
"Oh don't worry," smiled Tomoyo, "I won't tell anyone. I'm just glad you could trust me. Now, about your dream. Do you think it's going to happen in the future? I mean, maybe it's telling you that sometime, you have to kiss Syaoran in front of people."  
  
"I don't want to do that!" Sakura cried, "I....I do love him but I don't think I'd want other people around."  
  
"Well, the way it looks, you're gonna have to give him the kiss of life or something. Maybe you have to kiss him like in Sleeping Beauty or Snow White," wondered Tomoyo as she related to American movies she had seen once.  
  
"If I had to save his life, then I'll do it. But only then." Bing! Bing! Bing!   
  
"Oh! there's the class bell. We better get to class," said Tomoyo as they got up and walked towards their next class. Up in the tree that they were sitting under, Syaoran looked out at Sakura. Why hadn't she told him about the dream? The one person who loves her and would want to know and she doesn't tell him! But he was to happy about their kiss to get very mad at her. He smiled to himself. He jumped down and ran towards class because he realized, no matter how fast he ran, he'd never make it to class without being tardy. 


	3. The Play

Note: This one is a little short too but I hope you like it. There's a really long one coming up so...oh well.  
  
Chapter 3: The Play  
  
"Alright class," started Mr. Yutisaka, Sakura's English teacher, "Today we're going to talk about the upcoming contest. All of the schools in Tokyo are competing. The contest is to see which ninth grade class can create and perform the best play. Now, the rules are simple. One class out of every school is chosen. Ours for Reedington. The play must be thought up by the students performing it. It must also be preformed by everyone. The last rule is that the characters names must be the real students names so the judges know who you are. Everybody understand?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Yutisaka!" everyone cried.  
  
"Alright. I'll give you guys sometime to think about what our play should be about."  
  
"Its should be about a princess!"  
  
"No a warrior!"  
  
"No a magic kingdom!"  
  
"I know!" shouted Tomoyo over everybody else, "It should be about a princess and how her father, the king, wants her to marry a ugly prince from another land. But the princess doesn't want to. But when she falls in love with a servant boy, she finds out he's a prince after he saves her from the dreaded fire beast! In the end, they admit their love for each other and live happily ever after!" The whole class stared at Tomoyo like she was some kind of nut.  
  
"Well uh....how about a vote. Who wants Tomoyo's idea?" Everybody's hands flew up.  
  
"Alright Tomoyo. Your idea wins. I want you to write down the characters and jobs on little pieces of paper while you're at lunch," Mr. Yutisaka said, "Now, time for lunch!"  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
  
After lunch Tomoyo gave Mr. Yutisaka the pieces of paper.  
  
"Alright. Here's what we're going to do," he began, "I'm going to have each one of you come up and take a piece of paper out of this hat," he said as he dumped the papers into a hat, "Whatever you get, that's what you'll play or be. We'll let Tomoyo go first since she made up the idea for it." Tomoyo walked up and stuck her hand into the hat. After a couple of seconds, she pulled it back out with a piece of paper in her clutches.  
  
"Costume designer," she read aloud. She went back and sat down while Mr. Yutisaka called everybody else off. Eriol was the prince, Sakura was the special effects operator, and Syaoran was the director for the lights.  
  
"Alright. I'll make the scripts tonight. It's now time for your music class. Class dismissed," said Mr. Yutisaka as he got his papers on his desk together.  
  
"Hey Sakura," said Tomoyo as she walked with Sakura to music class, "How are you going to make a fire beast anyway?"  
  
"With a little help from Firey!" 


	4. Two New Students

Note: This ones got a little romance in it and is a little longer than the last one but I hope it pleases you. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: Two New Students  
  
"Well class I have some good news and some bad news," said Mr. Yutisaka the next morning, "The good news, we're getting two new exchange students. The bad news is that means we have to re-draw for the play. *lots of moaning from the class* Now for the students. Please welcome Luna and Saleen to our class." Mr. Yutisaka turned towards the door which Sakura saw open.   
  
In came two girls. The first one had long, brown, curly hair that was up in a ponytail with a few, dull blonde strands hanging in front of her eyes. She had electric blue eyes with a tint of lime green. She also had freckles all over her face and had a nice, tan skin color. The other girl, however, did not look as pretty. She had pale white skin and long, straight, white hair that reached a little past her knees. She had large, hazy blue eyes that sent a chill down Sakura's spine.  
  
"These girls have come all the way from America. Please give them a warm welcome," said Mr. Yutisaka as the class all said welcome, "Now let's see....Luna," Mr. Yutisaka said to the pale faced one, "Why don't you sit next to Eriol. And Saleen, you in front of Sakura."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Saleen as she sat down, "What did Mr. Yutisaka say your name was?"  
  
"Sakura. Pleased to meet you," answered Sakura happily.  
  
"Okay class. Let's re-draw for the play now." This time, Eriol was the head butler, Tomoyo was the head servant ((but she was also doing the costumes because everyone thought she was the best for that)), Saleen was the special effects director, Luna was the prop/scenery maker, Syaoran was the prince, and surprisingly Sakura was the princess! Mr. Yutisaka passed out the scripts and when Sakura saw her part she saw that at the end, the prince and princess confess their love for each other and then kiss! How was she going to kiss Syaoran in front of a whole audience? She was secretly happy though that she would be able to kiss Syaoran once again.  
  
****************************************  
  
"I want you to stay away from Luna," Syaoran said as he and Sakura were walking home from school.  
  
"Fine by me. She creeps me out," Sakura said, shivering just thinking about her, "But what about Saleen? Did you feel anything from her?"  
  
"Yeah. She has little power. Not much but some. I'd like it if you could stay away from her too."  
  
"But she's so nice! I didn't feel anything from her!"  
  
"True but you didn't feel anything from Ms. Mizuki and she may have been nice but she was....different in the end."  
  
"Stop worrying so much Syaoran!" Sakura said happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm sure everything will work out fine!"  
  
"Yeah...." replied Syaoran as he slid his arms around her waist. She brought her hands down and set them on his chest, looking up at him.  
  
"Everything'll be just fine." 


	5. The Final Show

Note: Okay this is the REALLY long chapter I promised everyone. It's the play and its in the format of the script so it might get a little confusing. Here are some symbols that you need to know:  
  
* stars : Things that are happening  
  
(* : Tomoyo is talking as the narrator  
  
"TEXT" : What the person is saying  
  
So I hope you enjoy this really long chapter!  
  
Chapter 5: The Final Show  
  
Two months later everything was set. It was the night of their opening performance and everyone was excited. The only problem was Saleen's Fire Beast. She could never get the fire machine to work right during rehearsals so half the time Syaoran usually fought against air. There was only one scene they hadn't practiced. The last scene. The kissing scene. Other than that everything was going according to plan and Saleen nor Luna had shown any special powers for the past month. Sakura had asked Kero about them but he thought of them as no threat. Finally, the time came. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Saleen (who had become their new best friend) were peeking out at the audience through the heavy, red curtains.  
  
"Sure are a lot of people out there," said Saleen as they walked to the changing room so they could get into their costumes.  
  
"Ya. I hope everything goes okay," replied Sakura as she got her long, beautiful white gown on.  
  
"Tonight, the Fire Beast is gonna rock! Syaoran better be ready!" Saleen said proudly as she helped Tomoyo get her hair up.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Welcome to our presentation of.....*drumroll* Love Through Fire! We hope you enjoy the show!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(* Long ago there was a beautiful kingdom. Everything in it was beautiful. The flowers, the courtyards, the castle, but nothing was more beautiful than Princess Sakura.*)  
  
  
  
*Sakura comes walking onstage in a beautiful gown. The castle she's in is made of shinning diamonds*   
  
(*Sakura loved her kingdom. She loved all of her servants and butlers.*)   
  
*Eriol and Tomoyo come out, hand in hand, and bow at Sakura. Sakura smiles and bows back.*  
  
(*But most of all, Sakura loved her mother and father, the King and Queen.*)  
  
*The King and Queen walk by happily*  
  
(*But Sakura's mother and father wanted Sakura to marry a prince from outside their beautiful country.*)  
  
*Sakura and the King argue and a fat prince stands next to the King*  
  
Sakura: "Oh father! How could I marry such a beast?" *points to the ugly prince*  
  
King: "What other prince is there?"  
  
Sakura: *Eyes full of tears, runs out the door. Runs into someone*  
  
Boy: "I'm so sorry your majesty! Did I hurt you?"  
  
Sakura: "Oh no I'm fine. Who are you? I've never seen you before."   
  
Boy: *Boy helps Sakura to her feet.* "The name's Syaoran. I'm new here. I'm sorry. Were you on your way somewhere?"  
  
Sakura: *shakes head side to side* "Huh? Oh no I wasn't. What is your job here Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran: "My job? Let'see here...what was it...oh ya! I gotta take me dad's job and teach the princess about....history of our country! Aren't you the princess?"  
  
Sakura: "Why yes. So your father is Sir Charles?"  
  
Syaoran: "Yep. Now, your lessons started ten minutes ago. Let's head up to your room so we can start." *Sakura and Syaoran walk off stage*  
  
*Curtains close. Reopen to Sakura sitting on bed and Syaoran on stool*  
  
Sakura: "So...Syaoran....what's.....what's it like being a servant? Not having everything you ever wanted and much more?"  
  
Syaoran: "Well....you're always working, you take baths in tubs *Sakura cringes* and you eat bread and soup for dinner every night."  
  
Sakura: "What would you do if you were prince?"  
  
Syaoran: "I don't know. I'm not a prince."  
  
(* After weeks and weeks of talking to Princess Sakura about strange things like, which came first, the chicken or the egg, Syaoran slowly fell in love with the princess. And so did Sakura. But Sakura knew she could never marry or be with Syaoran other then in her studies because he wasn't a prince. And her parents would have a heart attack if they found out she wanted to marry a servant boy. But soon, things changed.*)  
  
*Syaoran leaves the seat and it becomes night time. The only light is the fire. The fire suddenly grows larger and larger until the light from it wakes Sakura up. The fire speaks*  
  
Fire Beast: "Come....come with me....Princess Sakura....you are not married....now you shall be my bride!"  
  
Sakura: "Never!" *screams*  
  
*Fire becomes larger and grabs Sakura's arm and pulls her into the fire place. Curtain closes. Reopen and show King and Queen with a piece of paper. Syaoran is hiding in the corner*  
  
Queen: "I have taken your daughter. She will become my bride. Try to save her, and you shall die. It's signed the Fire Beast." *Queen cries into King's chest*  
  
King: *jumps out of seat* "I shall take my sword Crimson and will bring our daughter back!"   
  
Queen: "But you can't! Only a prince can hold the Crimson without getting shocked and you're a king! We have no prince to save our daughter!"  
  
*Curtains close. Reopen to show Syaoran standing by a glass case with a sword inside. Syaoran opens the case and picks up the sword.*  
  
(* Since Syaoran was able to hold the sword, it must mean that Syaoran is a prince! Now he must go and save Princess Sakura from the dreaded Fire Beast!*)   
  
*Curtains close. Reopen to a dark dungeon. The Fire Beast is standing in the middle. Syaoran runs on stage, sword in hand. Sakura is next to the fire beast, unconscious*  
  
Syaoran: "Let Princess Sakura go!" *raises sword*  
  
Fire Beast: "Why should I?"  
  
Syaoran: "Because I said so!" *Syaoran charges*  
  
*Syaoran and the Fire Beast start fighting.*  
  
Syaoran: *Cuts off Fire Beast's head. Syaoran picks up Sakura and walks off stage.*  
  
*Curtain close. Reopen to Syaoran and Sakura standing facing the King and Queen. Eriol and Tomoyo are in the corner*  
  
King: "Syaoran. I see you hold the Crimson which will only let a prince hold it. This must mean that you are a prince. Would you like my daughter's hand?"  
  
Syaoran: "Yes you majesty."  
  
Sakura: *Looks surprised by Syaoran's words*  
  
*Curtains close. Reopen to Sakura in Syaoran's arms.*  
  
Syaoran: "Sakura, I love you."  
  
Sakura: "I....I....I love you too Syaoran."  
  
*Sakura and Syaoran lean forward and fake a long, juicy kiss. The curtains close. Reopen to Sakura, Syaoran, and the whole class holding hands. Class bows. Curtains close for final time.* 


	6. Problems

Note: How was that last chapter? Long enough? This one isn't as long but longer than all of the other ones. Here we go!  
  
Chapter 6: Problems  
  
"Second place isn't bad," said Tomoyo as she and Sakura were walking home after school.  
  
"Ya! We did really good!"  
  
"What really won us the title of second place was that kiss of yours," Tomoyo said, poking Sakura in the ribs with her elbow, "So? What was it like?"  
  
"Come off it Tomoyo!" Sakura said as she blushed a deep red, "You know we only kissed because that's what the script said!"  
  
"But still, what happened before we all bowed? You two were talking."  
  
"What? Oh that! Well you see...." Sakura stuttered, blushing an even deeper red, "Well Syaoran...when he said onstage he loved me I could tell he really meant it. So when the curtains closed....I told him I really loved him too."  
  
"You love Syaoran!" cried Saleen as she jumped out from behind them, making them both jump.  
  
"Oh Saleen! It's only you! You scared me," said Sakura, trying to avoid her question.  
  
"Oh sorry! Didn't mean to. Now what's this I hear about you loving Syaoran?" Sakura explained everything to Saleen while Tomoyo said good-bye and turned down another road.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone okay Saleen? Promise?" pleaded Sakura as they reached her house.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura! I won't tell a soul! Can I tell you a secret?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Firey sure came in handy last night, didn't it? Well gotta go!" and Saleen dashed away before Sakura could ask what she meant.  
  
When Sakura got inside, Toya was standing there, eyes blazing.  
  
"Why? Why did you do it?" he asked as he followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"Do what?" she asked innocently as she got her snack and sat down at the table. He closed his eyes and sighed, then sat down across from her.  
  
"Did you know that play you were in was on TV last night?" he asked, his eyes boring into her.  
  
"It was!" she cried. If she had known that she would have never fake kissed Syaoran!  
  
"Yes it was. Now tell me, since when did you start kissing brats like him?" Toya cried as he jumped out of his chair and slammed his fists onto the table, "Answer me!"  
  
"Gosh Toya! We didn't kiss! We didn't want to do it but the class really wanted to try and win so we fake kissed!" Sakura cried back as she too jumped up, "I can't believe you still think he's a brat too! He's a really nice guy and he saves my life all the time!"  
  
"So have you two slept together yet?" Toya sneered, "Or is that too far below you?"  
  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Sakura cried, tears forming, "I'm not going to stand here and be mocked by you! And from my own brother too!" Sakura ran from the room, grabbed her jacket and had her hand on the door knob when her brother asked, "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I'm going out!" Sakura screamed as she raced out the door and down the road, tears streaming down her eyes. 


	7. Hugs and Kisses

Note: Just a tad bit of lemon here. Not much but just a drop. Oh and sorry its so short. But I really wanted something like this here so I went ahead and added this part. Hope ya like it!  
  
Chapter 7: Hugs and Kisses  
  
"Sakura....Sakura wake up," came a soft voice. Sakura groaned and slowly opened her eyes. There, leaning over her, was Syaoran.  
  
"S..Syaoran?" she muttered, sitting up. She looked around her. The trees, the giant penguin slide. Everything was coming back to her. The fight with Toya. Her running away. Going into the park and sitting down. She must have fallen asleep.  
  
"Sakura are you okay?" asked Syaoran as he sat next to her on the bench, "You look like you've been crying. What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh Syaoran!" Sakura cried as she dug her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and held her tightly, "Toya saw us kiss during the play. We had a big argument. He still hates you! He doesn't want me to see you anymore! But I love you! I have to see you! Oh Syaoran!"  
  
"Shhhh.....it's okay," he whispered as he smoothed back her hair, "Everything's gonna be okay." He bent down and kissed her forehead. She pulled out of his embrace and looked into his beautiful auburn eyes. He leaned down and his lips touched hers for the third time. Her arms slipped around his neck as the kiss deepened. He started to pull back but she wanted more. She pulled him back into the kiss, giving it everything she had. Their tongues danced over each other and their lips moved in rhythm. After a while, she pulled back and he reluctantly let her. He leaned against the bench and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head on his shoulder and fell asleep watching the sunset. 


	8. Firey

Note: Alright here is the boring chapter were they figure everything out yadda, yadda, yadda. Hope ya like it. Oh and it's short too.  
  
Chapter 8: Firey  
  
Sakura woke up Saturday morning to loud shouting coming from downstairs.  
  
"I can't believe you said that to her!" came her father's voice. He sounded angry.  
  
"She shouldn't have been kissing that brat!" came an angry response from her brother.  
  
"She has every right to love Syaoran! He's a nice kid!"  
  
"You don't know him like I do!"  
  
"Well I'm sure Sakura knows him more than you do! And it's her life! Her future! She's old enough to take care of herself now! And if she wants to kiss Syaoran, be my guest!" There were a few more loud comments before a door slammed followed by another one.  
  
"Morning kiddo! Sorry you had to hear that," said the small, orange, teddy-bear named Kero, "They're very firey today."  
  
"Firey?" mumbled Sakura. Somewhere that clicked.  
  
"What's wrong kiddo? You haven' a brain fart? Firey is the Clow Card of fire remember?"  
  
"Fire.....that's it!" Sakura cried, sitting up, "Kero! Get me the Clow book!"  
  
"Do this Kero, do that Kero. What am I your slave?" he mumbled as he flew over to her desk, picked the book up off her desk, and flew it back to Sakura. She quickly opened it and flipped through the cards until she found it. The Firey Card. She studied it for a moment. Then she was sure of it.  
  
"Kero....did you see my play the other night?" she asked slowly, thinking hard.  
  
"Nope. Sorry. Why?"  
  
"Kero....how many Clow Cards are there? In the whole world?"  
  
"52. And you have all 52 right there. Whats going on Sakura? Why are you asking all of these question? Is something going on?"  
  
"I think. You see, Saleen wasn't able to make a Fire Beast with the fire machine the whole month. But the night of the play, it works. But the Fire Beast she made looked just like the Firey Card before I changed it to a Sakura Card. Then, Tuesday she told me 'Firey sure came in handy last night, didn't it?'. She hasn't been in school since," explained Sakura as everything seemed to fall into place.  
  
"So, what you're saying is that, either Saleen stole the Firey from you and somehow used it, or......Saleen has her own Clow Cards."  
  
"But, the Firey was locked in with all of the other cards. I just unlocked it. Only me, Eriol, Yue and you can open it so...."  
  
"That means...."  
  
"Saleen must be a Card Captor!" 


	9. Plans

Note: Sorry the last one was so short. This ones a bit longer. But not by much.  
  
Chapter 9: Plans  
  
"What! Saleen's a Card Captor! What about Luna? Do you think she is one?" asked Syaoran as he and Sakura sat on a bench in the park.  
  
"I'm not sure about Luna but I'm positive that Saleen is one and has her own cards. There's no way she could have gotten Firey from me and it wasn't a Sakura Card either so she has to have her own.  
  
"Ya but why didn't we see her catch the other cards? I mean, if she caught them, we would have seen her or sensed the cards." Sakura thought for a minute before it hit her.  
  
"She's from America! All of my cards stayed in this area! Maybe, she opened a different Clow Book in America!"  
  
"Okay so why is she here than?"  
  
"I....I don't know. We need to ask her. Tomorrow, let's go over to her house."  
  
"Okay."  
  
**********************  
  
"Sakura.....Sakura...." came a familiar voice.  
  
"Who's there?' she asked into the blackness. The blackness around her started spinning quickly. She fell to her knees and put her hands over her eyes. After a few minutes, it stopped. She peered out from behind her hand and saw she was in Penguin Park. She turned around and saw the penguin slide. Next to it stood a girl. Sakura tried to make out who it was but couldn't. She tried running over to her but couldn't do that either. She tried calling out but her voice was frozen too. Then, two creatures looking like Kero and Yue ((Kero in his true form)) came walking out from behind the slide. They stood next to the girl who had her back on Sakura.  
  
"Sakura.....we're waiting for you," the girl said as she turned around. Sakura still couldn't see her face when she noticed the girls legs were starting to dissolve into blackness. Sakura gasped. Suddenly, the ground started shaking and the girl and the creatures dissolved into blackness. Next, the whole park began to dissolve as well. Sakura screamed as the blackness consumed her too.  
  
"Hey! Wake up kiddo!" cried Kero, jolting her awake, "Syaoran's already here! You better get down there, and fast! Last time I saw him, Toya was about to kill Syaoran!" Hearing this, Sakura jumped out of bed and dashed down the stairs, still in her long, white nightgown. When she got into the living room, her father was talking to Syaoran about school and Toya was giving him evil looks.  
  
"Oh Sakura! You're up! You'd better hurry up and get dressed. Syaoran's been waiting half an hour already," said her father as Syaoran turned around and blushed a deep red when he saw her in her almost see-through nightgown.  
  
"Syaoran...." Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. Toya jumped up but Sakura's father pulled him back into his seat.  
  
"Let them talk."  
  
"Syaoran change of plans," Sakura gasped as they got into the kitchen, "We have to go to Penguin Park! To the penguin slide. And we have to take Kero and Yue with us," Sakura explained about her dream.  
  
"Alright. I'll meet you there. I want to change into my robes."  
  
"Okay. I, as you can see, need to change too. I'll meet you there."  
  
"Got it." 


	10. Saleen, the Card Captor of America

Note: Well the stories almost over. 3 more chapters until its done. I might do a sequel but I'm not sure yet. I have 3 other stories I want to write so if I do do one it my be a while. Anyway, on to chapter 10!  
  
Chapter 10: Saleen, the Card Captor of America  
  
Later, they met at Penguin Park. When they got to the slide, Sakura saw the girl.  
  
"Saleen?" Sakura gasped as the girl turned around.  
  
"Hello Sakura! Fancy meeting you here," and as Saleen greeted Sakura a large, black cat that looked a lot like Kero came walking out from behind the slide.  
  
"U...Uni?" stuttered Kero.  
  
"Huh? You know Uni?" asked Saleen, looking confused.  
  
"Yes Saleen," said the beautiful voice of Uni, "Kero....Kero is my husband."  
  
"What!" everybody cried. Kero blushed a bit then ran over to Uni.  
  
"Kero! You never told me you were married!" cried Sakura as Kero started nuzzling Uni.  
  
"Because....Clow made me forget about her until now."  
  
"Eriol!" Syaoran cried as he turned to Eriol who had insisted on coming too, "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Because I didn't know. I'm Eriol, not Clow," replied Eriol sarcastically.  
  
"Big difference," mumbled Syaoran.  
  
"Does that mean Luna's married to Yue?" asked Saleen.  
  
"Luna?" Sakura said, puzzled. Then, Luna walked out from behind the slide. When Yue saw here, his eyes widened. Luna smiled at him, then closed her eyes and a purple crescent moon formed on her forehead. Suddenly, Sakura noticed that Luna looked a lot like colored water. A few seconds after Sakura realized this, Luna literally fell down and became a black puddle. The puddle moved a bit then out shot a tall girl, her skin still very pale, her long white hair reaching and dragging on the floor, and a long, black dress clung to her thin body. A purple crescent moon shone on her forehead where the ends touched and make it look like a loop earring.  
  
"Luna..." Yue said in a soft voice.  
  
"Yue...." replied Luna. After a few minutes of staring at each other, Luna ran into Yue's arms.  
  
"Okay now I'm really confused," said Saleen, speaking for everyone.  
  
"Why don't I explain," said Uni as she sat down, "Long ago lived the most powerful magician in the world. His name was Clow Reed. One day, he made a book of cards with amazing powers. But he needed guardians to watch over the cards so they wouldn't mess around. So he made Cerberus and Yue to protect and watch the cards. But sometimes, when Clow left on business matters, they got lonely. So he made me, Universa, and Luna to keep them company. But soon, he said he was to die. He couldn't place me and Luna with Kero and Yue in the one book so he made a new one, with all of the same cards. The new book was called the Reed Book. Like Kero and Yue, we were placed on the book and when the time was right, we would find our new master. Clow Reed didn't think just one person could capture and be strong enough to support both sets of the cards so he had one book go to Japan, and the other to a newly found America. That way, one person would find one book, and another with the other book. Also so the girl's cards wouldn't get mixed up, he put up a magic barrier that made sure the cards wouldn't go into the other's territory because if they did, terror would follow. So, Saleen is the Card Captor of America, and you Sakura are the Card Captor of Japan. However, one of Saleen's cards got through the magical barrier and came here. So Saleen, Luna, and I had to come and get it."  
  
"Which card is it?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Well, you see Saleen has a few different cards than you do. This is one of them. This is her final card before judgment. It's the Breath Card."  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"It can take or give breath to a person or animal. That makes it very dangerous. Luckily it only strikes on a full moon."  
  
"Where is it now?"  
  
"Inside Syaoran." 


	11. Midnight's Breath

Note: Oh no! Only 2 more chapters left! Well I know you guys hate cliffhangers so I'll go ahead and start. Oh and sorry its short.  
  
Chapter 11: Midnight's Breath  
  
"What?" cried Syaoran and Sakura at the same time.  
  
"The Breath Card is in Syaoran's lungs right now. Tomorrow night at midnight, it will take his breath. The one he loves the most must kiss him before 12:01. If they don't, the Breath Card will stay in Syaoran's lungs until he dies. That's the only way to catch it," explained Uni as she looked at Sakura, "What will it be Sakura?"  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"One minute till midnight!" said Kero as he watched Syaoran who was lying in Sakura's bed.  
  
"Alright. Here's what's gonna happen," said a miniature Uni. She looked just like Kero except she was black and had a sky blue at the end of her tail and on the insides of her ears. She flew over Syaoran's head so everyone could see her, "In one minute Syaoran is going to faint. Sakura, before the clock strikes 12:01, you have to kiss Syaoran if you ever want to see him again. Saleen, I want you to be ready when the Breath Card comes out." DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING!  
  
"It's twelve! Do it now Sakura!" cried Uni as the clock bells stopped chiming. Sakura hesitated. Did she really want to kiss Syaoran in front of all these people?  
  
"15 seconds left!" But did she want to lose Syaoran forever?  
  
"5 seconds left!" No....she loved him.....she wanted him to be her's forever.  
  
"1 second left!" Sakura plunged her mouth onto Syaoran's, doing everything she could. Had she made it in time? She stopped kissing him and opened her eyes. There were Syaoran's beautiful amber eyes staring back at her. He smiled, "Sakura.....I love you...." he mumbled. Suddenly, a large grey, ghost looking creature came floating out of his mouth.  
  
"Breath Card! Return to the form you were destined to be, Breath Card!" cried Saleen as she brought her wand over the creature. A card formed beneath her wand and the card then flew into her hands.  
  
"Good work Sakura." 


	12. Goodbye's and Love

Note: Well this story's over. This is the last chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. There is a little bit of T&E in here and more hopefully in my next story. See ya!  
  
Chapter 12: Good-byes and Love  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you Sakura!" cried Saleen as she, Luna, and Uni got ready to board the plane back to America.  
  
"I'm really gonna miss you guys," replied Sakura, "Promise you'll come and visit sometime?"  
  
"Of course! And if you ever need help, just call! Here's my number," she handed Sakura a piece of paper with her name, address, and phone number, "Well gotta go! See you guys!"  
  
"Bye Saleen, Uni, Luna! See you again sometime!" Sakura cried after them as they got onto the walkway.  
  
"Take care! Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone!"  
  
"Don't worry! We won't!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I already miss them," said Tomoyo as she and Eriol were walking home.  
  
"Ya. I don't remember a thing about Uni or Luna. Maybe, when Clow separated, he made himself forget."  
  
"Oh well. You can't know everything."  
  
"True, but there is one thing I do know," said Eriol as he picked up Tomoyo's hands and brought them to his lips, "Tomoyo....I...I love you.  
  
"Oh Eriol....I love you too," she replied in a whisper. Eriol bent down and kissed her gently. She pulled him down more and deepened the kiss. When they were done, Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Do you want to go to a movie with me?" Eriol asked, pointing towards a movie theater across the road.  
  
"I'd love to," replied Tomoyo, smiling. He took her hand in his and they walked over.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's beautiful," whispered Sakura as she and Syaoran watched the sunset while sitting on the beach. They had spent the day swimming and were now lying on a sky blue blanket watching the sun over the sparkling water.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you," he whispered in her ear, stroking her cheek with his knuckles.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny."  
  
"I'm not joking." She stared at him, then smiled. He slowly leaned in and touched his lips with hers. She smiled, then pulled his lips onto her's. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she put one hand on his chest and the other on his cheek. After a moment, she broke the kiss. He pulled her against him and she curled up in his safe, strong arms.  
  
"I just want you to know, that I'll always protect you."  
  
"I know you will. I love you Syaoran."  
  
"I love you too Sakura."  
  
The End 


End file.
